The present invention relates generally to filtration and, more particularly, to an air filter including sorbent particles.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment utilizing a pressurized flow of air, for example, forced air furnaces for heating homes, are equipped with a filter to remove airborne contaminants, such as dust, debris, pollen, VOC's etc., from the air stream that passes through the filter. Suitable filters for use in these applications are commonly referred to as furnace filters, and are sold under a number of brand names. Examples of furnace filters are sold by 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation Filtrete®.
Air filters including adsorbent particles are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,123 (Rosenberg et al.), for example, discloses a filter material, in particular in the form of a flat article, for fluid media, comprising a carrier layer and an adsorption layer, wherein the adsorption layer is formed by melt adhesive threads loaded with adsorber particles.